Flying Through the Night
by la Pianissima
Summary: "Magical beings can never and should never mingle with regular humans. They shouldn't fall in love too." Rapunzel x Jack plus a certain twist in the story. Jackunzel Haters not invited. R&R. Updates slow, yet interesting storyline. AU.


**Title:** Flying Through The Night

**Character/s: **Rapunzel (Tangled), Jack Frost (RoTG)

**Genre: **Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Summary:** Magical beings can never and should never mingle with regular humans. They shouldn't fall in love with each other too.

**Author's Notes:** First of all, **I'M BACK!** I've been out of my incredibly long hiatus. Whew. Second, this is my **SECOND** Jackunzel story. My first one is **Flashbacks: Frozen for a Moment**. If you want to read it, go on! Third, this was originally a one-shot, but by the looks of it, I can cut it down into two or three chapters at most. Be excited for the twists up ahead!

Fourth and last, I have to apologize to my readers for not updating my other multis. As I've said, I'm on hiatus and College life isn't really that time-friendly.

**Song Inspiration: **_We The Kings – Check Yes Juliet_

* * *

**Flying Through the Night**

_la Pianissima_

* * *

Magical beings can never and should never mingle with regular humans. Regular humans are not able to see Pure Magical beings, but they can see Half-magical beings. Unless they involve themselves with any type of magic or magical being, they are considered Half-Magical beings. But when the magic is taken away, she/he will return to becoming a regular human and won't be able to see Pure Magical beings.

Rapunzel is a human infused with Sun magic. That makes her a half-human, half-magical being. Her hair glows when she sings. It can heal any wound too. And it's about fifty feet long. She grew up in a tower, far away from the villagers of her hometown. If she conducts her magic back at her home, almost all of the villagers can interact with other magical beings and that can cause an imbalance in the laws of nature. Aside from that, her parents feared that the townspeople might abuse her powers.

When she turned twelve years old, her parents told her that they're going to leave her alone in the tower, away from the dangers but they promise to come and visit her. They said they have to work to do. Other times, Eugene comes and plays with her. He's a childhood friend whom she healed when the latter fell off the tower in an attempt to 'rescue' her. On some occasions, Hiccup, would come and visit her, along with Toothless, his pet dragon, and with Merida tagging along. The three met when Hiccup and Merida fell off of Toothless in front of Rapunzel's tower. Both of them were hurt and Rapunzel healed them. From then on, the three became friends.

Hiccup was a regular human, but when he encountered Toothless, his dragon, his world changed. Merida was also a regular human but after she encountered the Bear Witch and accidentally turned her mom into a bear, she was able to socialize with many other magical beings, Hiccup especially.

Her most recent magical being friend was an Elemental spirit, a Pure Magical Being, Jack Frost. At first, she never really liked him. He would always leave his snowballs in her living room. When it melts, her long, golden hair gets soaked and it becomes heavier to drag around the tower. Her remedy was to tie it in a chunky braid but it didn't stop the Guardian of Fun to spread his enigma.

On Rapunzel's 14th birthday, Jack brought Hiccup and Merida to her tower to have a party. "Well, everybody loves parties. And it's Punzie's birthday, for crying out loud." Jack reasoned. Rapunzel's mother cooked for them. Even though it was summer time, Jack Frost managed to make it snow*. That small token made the birthday girl smile.

As time passed by, Jack would daily visit Rapunzel in her tower, bringing her souvenirs from the different places he had been to. He would tell her stories of the outside world, of the places where the wind has taken him, how humans can't see him and how he pranks them, his fellow Guardians and their different jobs, and many more. Rapunzel would eagerly listen. She would imagine herself travelling to different places and savouring the feeling of freedom.

"I wish I could go with you."

"But you can."

"How?"

"You just have to believe in me."

When Rapunzel turned 15, Jack Frost brought her out of her tower. With her chunky braided hair tied up in place, Jack carried her bridal style and they flew off into the night sky. At first, Rapunzel was scared she might fall. But the silver-haired spirit reassured her she won't.

"Open your eyes. You're missing the view." The Guardian of Fun landed safely on a cliff overseeing a castle from away.

"Where are we?" She asked, shifting eyes from left to right. Her eyes landed on her companion who was eagerly looking out into the horizon. She never noticed how pretty his blue eyes were.

"I don't know. But on one night every year, this kingdom sends lanterns into the night sky."

"Really? Wow. It must be amazing to see all those floating lights."

"It is. — Look. They're starting." Jack pointed his pale finger to the castle as a single lantern flew up into the sky followed by a dozen more until the floating lanterns looked like a pathway of lights as the whole kingdom joins in.

Rapunzel has never seen anything like it before. Her eyes sparkle with awe as Jack gently caressed Rapunzel's hair. "Happy Birthday." She kissed his forehead in response. "This is the best birthday gift ever."

They exchanged smiles and continued to marvel and admire the floating lanterns.

Deep inside her, Rapunzel felt something different, a light and warm feeling.

"I like you."

"I like you too."

* * *

**Chapter One done.**

Hope you all like it. Did you get a giddy feeling or what?

Don't forget to review! And if you like to suggest some scenes, then go ahead! I can use them in a flashback moment or something.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
